onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XdrakeYONKO/Kaido Saga: Azrael and Samael
ok so i started this kinda saga a while back kinda lost touch with it and stopped but with the two week gap and me just being bored i thought i would throw a couple of predictions out of the next few weeks. ok so in my prediction i made as an intro to this story i created to characters that i still like the idea of and they will be my focus for the predictions and they are azrael and samael and there positions are: azrael: 1st commander of the kaido pirates eaten the hito hito no mi model: angel samael: 2nd commander of the kaido pirates eaten the inu inu no mi model cerberus ______________________________________________________________________________________________ a mysterious figure is seen sitting on the beach of an island on fire ???: kaido..... can you hear me? a person is holding a den den mushi which is giving off a lot of static ???: ''(sigh) useless piece of shit '???:' azrael-sama have you got hold of kaido-sama yet '''Azrael:' (lighting a smoke) no this fucken thing wont work (throwing the den den mushi into the sea) azrael is a man of average height with blonde hair and a light amount of stubble he is wherein a black suit with a gold shirt and black tie Azrael:'' ( taking a drag of his cigarette) what about samael? have you got hold of that idiot yet '''Pirate:' um no sir we couldn't get hold of samael-sama yet Azrael: hmmm never mind just head back to the ship ill finish up here Pirate: ah right yes sir the pirate runs back to ship just down the beach Azrael:'' '''(standing up and brushing dust off himself) ''well i suppose i should get this done so i can head to zo '''azrael raises his hand in the air and the ground around him starts glowing Azrael: ascension the glowing light shoots into the air clearing the clouds in the burning town civilian: what now! why are they doing this to us the light starts growing outwards destroying the ground and everything else as it grows Azrael: '''i will absolve your sins '''the light soon engulfs the whole island then vanishes with nothing but azrael left floating in the air with large gold wings Azrael: (sucking back some more smoke) will i guess i should go to zo now ______________________________________________________________________________________________ meanwhile in another piece of the new world civilian: where the fuck did all these beasts come from the man is thrown through a building by a rhino-hybrid a hybrid covered in black fur with pure red eyes and blood dripping from its hands emerges from the flames of a burning building rhino-hybrid: samael didn't master say we should go to zo samael:'' (grinning)'' once my fun is finished samael grabs a man by the head man: wh-wh-why did come here and do this samael: 'JAHAHAHAHAHAHA (looking into the mans eyes)'' because this island looked peaceful '''the man looks at samael with a terrified look samael: peace is boring! war is fun, spilling blood, the screams of pain JAHAHAHA it makes a man feel alive samael throws the man onto a bonfire of body's samael: alright lets head to zo im sick of these people the crew walks away while the man screams and burns to his death let me know what you thought of this Category:Blog posts